Papercrane
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: Midorima, Takao, dan seribu bangau kertas. 'Midorima makin lupa saja. Untuk apa ia membawa bangau kertas warna hitam dalam genggaman tangannya' MidoTaka, tribute for Takao's Birthday.


_Seribu adalah tigaratus enampuluh lima dikali dua, ditambah dengan duaratus tujuhpuluh hari. Seribu hari adalah dua tahun dan sembilan bulan._

_Seribu adalah jumlah hari yang kulalui setelah hidupku hilang akan cahaya, sekaligus jumlah waktuku yang tersisa untuk merutuk dan menyalahkan nasib._

_Dan seribu adalah jumlah bangau kertas yang hari demi hari—satu demi satu, kauberikan padaku._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Papercrane**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tribute for Takao's bithday**

**Warning: Shonen Ai, OOC, absurd plot, typos (maybe), and—ugh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**H – 1001**

Hari itu, segalanya begitu tipikal dalam kehidupan Midorima.

Pagi harinya, ia berangkat ke sekolah bersama Takao. Sebuah bangau kertas kecil sebagai _luky item_-nya hari ini tak luput dari genggaman tangannya. Seperti biasa, Takao akan menertawakan dan meledek _lucky item_-nya, dan ia akan menghiraukan ocehan sang pemuda _raven_.

Segalanya berjalan seperti biasa. Mereka tetap bersekolah seperti biasa, makan siang di atap sekolah, lalu latihan basket seusai sekolah. Tipikal, tak ada bedanya.

Takao masih tertawa dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Semuanya baik-baik saja—

"—bukan begitu _nanodayo_. Kau ini, padahal sudah kubilang jangan—"

Tubuh itu mendadak terkulai lalu jatuh begitu saja.

"—Takao?"

Midorima meremas bangau kertasnya lalu menyumpalkan lipatan rusak itu dalam sakunya, lisannya sibuk meneriakkan nama sang partner.

* * *

**H – 1000**

Midorima membuka matanya, di hidungnya tercium aroma khas antiseptik.

Rumah sakit.

Ah, benar juga. Semalaman ia menunggu Takao sampai lupa pulang.

Sungguh, Midorima benar-benar kalap kala itu. Di pelukannya hanya tertinggal Takao yang terkulai lemas, dan di kepalanya hanya terngiang nomor darurat mobil ambulans. Ia sudah melakukan segala hal yang ia bisa, dan kini berakhir di ruang ICU rumah sakit ini.

Ia masih belum tahu akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Takao, dan bila diberi tahu sekarang pun ia tak akan sanggup berpikir untuk mencernanya.

(Bahkan tak terpikir olehnya untuk menghubungi orang tua mereka.)

Takao masih belum bangun dan melihatnya terbaring bagai tanpa nyawa nyaris membuat Midorima gila.

Dan—ah, ya. Sekolah.

Hari sudah semakin pagi dan ia harus segera pulang untuk berangkat ke sekolah lagi. Dan mengabari orang tuanya. Dan memberi tahu orang tua Takao.

Kepalanya terasa pening.

Dengan berat hati, Midorima beranjak pergi setelah menyisipkan sebuah bangau kertas lusuh di genggaman Takao.

Hari itu, Midorima sampai lupa untuk menonton _Oha Asa._

* * *

**H - 999**

Sore itu, Midorima membolos dari latihan basketnya dan langsung datang ke rumah sakit.

Di dalam runag ICU, Takao tersenyum riang menyapanya. Ia tersenyum. Ia baik-baik saja. Tangannya sibuk dengan sebuah kertas polos. Di pangkuannya ada bangau kertas yang kemarin ditinggalkan Midorima untuknya, rupanya Takao berusha untuk membuat bangau kertas yang baru.

Jemari kurusnya berkutat, berusaha melipat. Namun hasilnya tak pernah rapi. Lipatannya tak pernah lurus, dan tangannya makin gemetaran saja.

Ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Takao—"

"Shin-chan," Sepasang mata kelabu bertemu dengan hijau. "Buatkan aku bangau yang sama seperti ini, buatnya susah sekali." Ia menunjuk bangau lusuh milik Midorima yang tergeletak di pangkuannya.

Midorima menahan sakit di dadanya, menyentuh jemari Takao dan memindahtangankan kertas polos itu ke tangan terampilnya, lalu membuat satu bangau kertas yang persis sama. Diletakkannya bangau kertas yang baru itu ke dalam tangkupan tangan Takao.

"Takao—"

Mendadak tenggorokannya terasa serak.

"—hei, Shin-chan. Kau sering membaca buku kedokteran kan?"

Midorima menelan ludahnya.

"Kau tahu kan, _ataxia_ itu penyakit yang seperti apa?"

Tentu saja ia tahu.

"_Ataxia_, atau _spinocerebellar_ _degeneration_ adalah penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang. Penyakit ini akan menyebabkan penderitanya kehilangan—kehilangan kontrol atas saraf-saraf motoriknya."

Ia mengatakan—mengulang hal yang persis sama dengan apa yang tadi baru saja dikatakan seorang dokter kepadanya—dan kedua orang tua Midorima.

Dan Takao masih tetap tertawa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Begitu. Pantas saja aku jadi susah melipat kertas dengan rapi. Yah, biasanya juga aku tidak bisa membuatnya sebagus—Shin-chan?"

Midorima tak menjawab panggilan Takao, melainkan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang pemuda _raven_ sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengar.

(Mendengar suara nafas yang mulai tak beraturan karena menahan tangis.)

Dua ekor bangau kertas terdiam begitu saja di bawah tetesan air mata dan isakan samar dalam ruangan putih itu.

* * *

**H – 969**

"Oh, Shin-chan! Selamat datang~! Bagaimana latihan basketnya hari ini?"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"…Seperti biasa, nanodayo."

"Setelah ini _winter cup_ kedua tim kita kan? Berjuanglah untuk bagianku juga ya~!"

Sang pemuda hijau tidak menjawab, melainkan kembali menyerahkan sebuah bangau kertas pada sang pemuda _raven_.

"Hmm. Bangau lagi, Shin-chan? Aneh sekali. Tiap hari kau selalu membuatkanku bangau kertas. Bisa-bisa nanti jumlahnya mencapai seribu buah dan memenuhi kamar ini, hahaha!"

Midorima tak lagi berkata-kata. Sepasang zamrudnya tak lagi menatap kelabu Takao.

"Tapi kalau ini pemberian Shin-chan, dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya."

Saat itu Takao tidak mengerti, apakah ia mengatakannya untuk bercanda atau karena Midorima menatap nanar ke arah jemarinya.

"Lagipula bangau kertasnya akan kesepian kalau tidak punya teman."

* * *

**H – 859**

Hari itu hujan, dan Midorima datang dalam keadaan yang basah kuyup.

"Whoa, Shin-chan! Tubuhmu basah semua! Kemarilah, biar kukeringkan rambutmu."

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Midorima mendekat begitu saja. Hari ini telah terjadi banyak hal, begitu banyak hingga ia hanya ingin diam dan membiarkan tangan-tangan Takao menyentuh helaian basah rambut—tunggu.

Takao bisa menggunakan tangannya?

Kontan, Midorima menggenggam tangan Takao. Stabil. Tegas. Tidak gemetar.

"Hehehe. Kaget, Shin-chan? Selama ini aku selalu rajin menjalani terapi lho. Sepertinya terapi harian rumah sakit mulai membuahkan hasil. Untuk sementara ini, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sementara ini.

Midorima mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Takao.

"Mungkin nantinya aku bisa membawa bola basket lagi—atau mungkin membuat bangau kertas yang lebih bagus dari buatanmu~!"

Ah ya. Bangau. Ia hampir lupa.

Dengan tangan basah, ia mengambil selembar plastik bekas obat Takao. Dengan hati-hati, dibentuknya plastik tersebut menjadi bangau. Cantik, berkilau. Bagaikan seekor bangau yang terbuat dari kaca. Menerimanya, Takao tersenyum lebar.

"Whooa, aku baru tahu kalau bangau kertas bisa bisa dibuat dari plastik juga. Dan ini rapi sekali!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Midorima hanya menatap kosong ke arahnya.

"Takao," ia meremas handuk yang menutupi kepalanya. "Hari ini aku menginap di sini."

Sang pemuda raven hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan tangannya bekerja untuk mengeringkan rambut Midorima.

* * *

**H – 868**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Midorima sudah berkutat dengan sebuah kertas bercorak untuk membuatkan bangau kertas yang baru. Di saat seperti ini, Midorima akan begitu bisu dan sunyi, mustahil untuk terlibat dalam percakapan apapun. Takao hanya tersenyum maklum melihatnya.

Tentu saja ia sadar, kerutan di dahi Midorima lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Shin-chan, sudah saatnya kau memberitahuku."

Bahu Midorima menegang, Takao menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana hasil pertandingan _winter cup_ kita?"

Lidah Midorima terasa begitu kelu.

"Lagi-lagi terhenti di semifinal _nanodayo_." Sama seperti tahun lalu. Dan ia bersyukur bisa mengatakanna=ya dengan tenang, sementara di sana tangannya terkepal begitu erat.

Takao tersenyum maklum. Rupanya hal ini yang membuat Midorima murung sejak kemarin.

"Kalau begitu, kita incar posisi ketiga seperti tahun lalu! Dengan tim kita yang sekarang, kurasa kau tak akan kalah, Shin-chan. …Shin-chan?"

Seekor bangau kertas berpindah tangan pada Takao.

"…maafkan aku. Padahal aku—untuk bagianmu—"

Ingin rasanya ia meraung, menerjang, lalu menangis. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak frustasi dan—sungguh, ia menyesal.

Namun jemari Takao begitu lentik. Dekapannya terasa begitu lembut, dan kepalanya terasa begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Takao.

"…tak apa, Shin-chan. Masih ada tahun depan. Dan mungkin saja tahun depan nanti aku akan ada di lapangan yang sama denganmu lagi."

Di antara bangau kertas bercorak dan tubuh Midorima yang memanas, Takao hanya bisa menghiburnya dengan mengucapkan sebuah pengandaian palsu yang terdengar begitu manis.

* * *

**H – 591**

"Sebentar lagi sudah musim ujian ya, Shin-chan. Di sekolah pasti kau sibuk dengan pelajaran tambahan untuk persiapan ujian."

Midorima tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Takao, melainkan berkutat dengan kertas pembungkus _taiyaki_ (yang dibawanya sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Takao) dan berusaha membantuknya menjadi sebuah lipatan kertas yang familiar.

"Harusnya kau lebih banyak belajar, Shin-chan. Bukan bermain origami di ICU-ku tiap hari begini."

Midorima tidak menggubris perkataan Takao.

"..Aah. sudah setahun lebih aku tidak pergi ke sekolah."

Namun ia mendengarkan segalanya, sungguh. Bahkan gumaman kecil Takao yang begitu pelan—dengan bumbu rasa sesal dan kecewa yang dibubuhkan oleh lidah sang pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

Setahun lebih waktu berlalu dan kondisi Takao sama sekali jauh dari kata lebih baik. Mungkin saat ini belum begitu buruk, namun sang pemuda berambut belah tengah itu mulai mengeluhkan kakinya yang terkadang mati rasa, tangannya yang makin sulit walau untuk sekedar menulis—dan siapa tahu, nanti… nanti—

—ia akan—

Di balik segala tingkah lakunya yang acuh, Midorima selalu belajar untuk ujiannya. Tentu saja, waktunya tidak banyak dan ia harus melakukan segalanya yang ia bisa.

(Hari itu, Takao mendapat buah tangan berupa bangau dari kertas cokelat yang baunya tercium seperti _taiyaki_.)

Ia akan membawa Takao untuk kembali melihat cahaya.

* * *

**H – 552**

"Kau ingin melanjutkan sekolah di sana?"

"Ya, itu sekolah dengan fakultas kedokteran terbaik di sekitar sini _nanodayo_. Lagipula, lokasinya dekat dengan rumah sakit ini."

Jadi aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari.

Ia tak mengatakannya. Pandangannya tetap tak teralih dari buku yang ia baca.

"Hmm, ujian masuknya susah lho. Kau yakin bisa diterima di sana?"

Midorima mendengus kesal. Disobeknya halaman belakang dari buku bacaannya. Dilipatnya kertas yang penuh ketikan kode itu dengan rapi dam cepat. Kurang dari semenit, sebuah bangau kertas telah dibuatnya.

"Wha—Shin-chan! Kau menyobek lembar kunci jawabannya!" protes Takao. Ia sedikit merasa prihatin pada orang tua Midorima yang sudah repot-repot membelikan buku kumpulan soal itu pada anak mereka—hanya untuk disobek dan dijadikan bagian dari tumpukan bangau kertas Takao.

"Aku tidak butuh kunci jawaban dari soal-soal di buku ini." Soalnya terlalu mudah, _nanodayo_. "Dan kau, simpan ini sebagai janji."

"Janji apa?" Takao bertanya. Ya, janji apa yang melibatkan kegiatan merobek buku dan menjadikannya barang hasil seni lipatan kertas?

"Janjiku: Aku akan diterima di universitas itu dan lulus secepatnya sebagai dokter."

Jemari tangan kiri yang tertutupi perban mulai mengusap lembut sisi wajah Takao. Sang pemuda _raven_ hanya bergeming, tidak untuk menjauh tapi tidak pula untuk menyamankan dirinya pada sentuhan sang pemuda hijau.

Ia ragu-ragu. Ia takut.

"Dan aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

Takao tahu bahwa kata-kata Midorima di hari itu sama sekali bukanlah janji palsu.

* * *

**H - 503**

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, Shin-chan~!"

Takao setengah tertawa ketika melihat Midorima datang ke ruang inapnya di hari kelulusan. Sebelah tangannya membawa toga, di tangan satunya lagi tersemat karangan bunga. _Gakuran_-nya terlihat berantakan. Semua kancingnya lepas, dan ia terlihat begitu lusuh.

Takao ingin tertawa, namun Midorima jelas akan marah besar bila ia melakukannya.

"Kau hebat Shin-chan, bisa lulus dengan nilai tertinggi seangkatan." Senyum Takao makin lebar saja. "Kau bahkan berhasil masuk ke universitas yang kau inginkan. _Sasuga_ Shin-chan-ku~"

Mendengar pujian Takao, Midorima akhirnya salah tingkah juga.

"Tsk, kau terlalu heboh _nanodayo_." Pemuda hijau itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gerakan canggung. "Gara-gara kau, nasibku sedang sial hari ini." Dikejar-kejar siswi-siswi dan digrepe dengan paksa demi mengambil kancing _gakuran_-nya. Persetan dengan legenda kancing seragam orang yang dicintai.

"Pffftt—mana mungkin ada hubungannya denganku. Paling-paling itu karena hari ini kau salah membawa _lucky item_."

Alis Midorima berkedut. Namun sedetk setelahnya, ia menatap dalam pada sepasang kelabu Takao. Tangan kanannya tersemat dalam saku, seiring dengan bibirnya yang terbelah untuk berucap.

"Kau salah Takao, _lucky item_-ku hari ini tidak bisa kubawa karena tertinggal di sini."

Kaki itu melangkah makin dekat. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada sisi ranjang Takao. Sementara tangan satunya meraih sebuah kancing dan bangau kertas warna merah jambu yang sedari pagi tersemat dalam saku celananya.

Seiring dengan jemari mereka yang dipertemukan oleh kancing kedua dan bangau kertas, Midorima menghapuskan jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Takao.

"_Lucky item_ horoskop Cancer hari ini: orang yang dicintai."

Kalau saja dadanya tidak berdegup kencang saat ini, Takao pasti sudah menertawakan bangau pink di tangannya dan Midorima yang percaya pada legenda kancing kedua seragam SMA.

* * *

**H – 436**

"—Shin-chan?"

Hari ini Takao mendapati Midorima yang datang dengan tubuh lunglai dan wajah kusut. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Dari tebal kantung matanya, Takao yakin bahwa dalam lima hari terakhir ini Midorima tidak mendapat jatah tidur yang cukup.

"Kau masih sedang dalam ujian praktik kan? Kenapa malah datang kesini—"

Lagi-lagi sebuah bangau kertas. Kali ini terbuat dari kertas kado warna jingga.

Dan juga, sebuah tambahan berupa kecupan singkat di dahi.

"Kalau aku tidak membuatkan yang baru, bangaunya akan kesepian."

Takao tergelak, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya. Niatnya untuk meninju pelan bahu Midorima—

—sayangnya tangannya sudah tak bisa dikepalkan lagi sekarang.

"Shin-chan, dengan bangau kertas yang—entahlah, kurasa jumlahnya sudah limaratus buah lebih itu, tidak akan ada bangau-bangau yang akan kesepian. Bahkan bila kau benar-benar berhenti membuatkannya untukku."

Masalahnya, bukan hanya bangau-bangau itu saja yang akan merasa kesepian ketika mereka sendirian.

"Berisik _nanodayo_. Aku pinjam pangkuanmu sebentar, butuh istirahat…"

Dalam tidur lelapnya, Midorima tak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah tangan yang membelai lembut rambutnya.

Sementara Takao merasa bagai tak menyentuh apapun dari kepala hijau kekasihnya.

Tangannya sudah mati rasa.

* * *

**H – 356**

Ketika Midorima memasuki ruang ICU Takao, yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah tirai putih yang sobek.

Serta Takao yang terduduk dengan isakan dan tubuh gemetar di bawahnya.

Sebuah bangau kertas yang ia genggam terhempas dari tangannya begitu saja.

"Takao!"

Dengan segera ia berlari masuk. Diremasnya kedau bahu Takao, sementara mata _emerald_-nya menelusuri sekujur tubuh Takao dengan gerakan cepat—memeriksa apakah ada luka yang terlihat atau tidak.

"Takao, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau terluka?" Suaranya melembut seketika. Berteriak panik hanya akan membuat tangisan Takao makin pecah.

"Shin-chan... ugh… Shin-chan…"

"Aku… hiks—kakiku… tidak bisa bergerak…"

Midorima benar-benar ingin memotong kakinya sendiri. Memutuskan keduanya di hadapan Takao hanya agar saat ini ia terjerat dalam situasi yang sama dengan kekasihnya.

Namun karena Takao—Takao-nya yang selalu tertawa itu kini terisak, tak berdaya bagaikan tanpa harap—ia hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh Takao dan membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya.

Bangau yang tergeletak di pintu sana pun tahu, saat ini tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi.

* * *

**H – 278**

Seperti biasa, Midorima datang sambil membawa camilan dan sebuah bangau kertas.

"Hai, Shin-chan. Hari ini kau bawa _manjuu_ ya?"

Ah, bangau kertas lagi. Hari ini warna biru langit.

Entah sudah berapa hari ia tidak melihat cerahnya warna langit. Di musim dingin, yang ia lihat di balik jendela hanyalah putih dan kelabu.

Sambil mengunyah _manjuu_-nya, Takao mencuri pandang ke arah Midorima yang berkutat dengan buku anatominya.

"Anatomi, hmm?"

"Minggu depan akan ada praktik bedah mayat."

Terdengar agak ngeri, namun Takao malah mendapat ide jahil dari kata-kata barusan.

"Wow, Shin-chan. Kalau nanti kebagian mayat perempuan, jangan digrepe-grepe ya~"

Midorima terbatuk seketika.

"Takao!"

"Ah, ya—kurasa akan lebih berbahaya kalau kau dapat mayat laki-laki. Bisa-bisa nanti kau—"

"Takao," Sang pemuda _raven_ nyaris terbahak ketika melihat wajah merah kekasihnya. "Kami bekerja dalam kelompok."

"Berkelopok? Mayatnya di-_gangbang_ juga boleh itu."

Midorima nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Takao hanya tertawa, kemudian makin surut saat melihat wajah teraniaya Midorima.

"Hei, Shin-chan. Menurutmu… mungkin tidak kita melakukan 'itu' dengan keadaanku yang sekarang ini?"

Midorima terbelalak, matanya nyaris copot dari kelopaknya.

"APA?"

"Jangan terlalu kaget begitu. Aku yakin kau juga sempat terpikir hal yang sama."

Wajah Midorima masih memerah, namun ia mencoba untuk menegaskan suaranya sebisa mungkin.

"Tidak sekarang, Takao." Tidak ketika aku belum melakukan apa-apa untukmu. "Tapi suatu saat nanti, pasti."

'Nanti. Ketika semua tubuhku sudah mati rasa kah? Atau ketika aku sudah mati dan hanya tinggal mayat?'

Kedua insan tersebut hanya diam dan meninggalkan percakapan ambigu tersebut.

* * *

**H – 112**

"Belakangan ini dia sering tertidur. Bisa dua hari ia terlelap tanpa membuka mata sama sekali."

"Kondisinya makin memburuk saja. Sungguh, kami mulai…"

Sang pemuda hijau menegakkan tubuhnya, di hadapannya ada sepasang suami-istri yang makin hilang harapan.

"Saya akan melakukan apa yang saya bisa. Penyakit _ataxia_ tak akan membunuhnya. Putra Anda akan bertahan, dan saya pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkannya."

Ketiga orang yang masih sadar itu terlarut dalam bisu. Bunyi detak jam makin terasa keras saja.

Midorima menelan ludahnya.

"Lalu bila saat itu tiba, tolong ijinkan saya untuk hidup bersama putra Anda berdua."

Pemuda hijau itu menundukkan kepala sedalam mungkin. Di hadapannya, sepasang suami-istri itu sama sekali tak menunjukan respon terkejut. Malahan, sang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat kurang tidur itu menangis. Sang suami merangkul pundak istrinya, memeluk diiringi dengan kata-kata lembut yang menenangkan.

Melihat cara menangis dan cara memeluk kedua insan tersebut, Midorima tahu kalau Takao memang anak mereka.

"Kau… sungguh mencintainya kah? Anak kami yang selalu tertawa dan tersenyum sesukanya itu?"

Midorima memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam jemari Takao dan sebuah bangau kertas yang tersemat di sana.

"Saya jatuh cinta pada senyuman matahari itu, layaknya kasih sayang Anda berdua padanya."

* * *

**H – 76**

"…hei, Shin-chan."

Sang pemuda hijau memalingkan wajahnya, menatap pada seapsang mata kelabu sang pemanggil. Di baliknya, terdapat sorot yang tak terbaca.

"Maukah kau menggantungkan bangau-bangau ini di langit-langit ruangan? Mereka sudah banyak sekali, sayang kalau disimpan begitu saja."

"Ya, tentu." Tangannya baru saja membuat satu bangau kertas untuk hari ini.

"Habisnya, bangau kertas tidak dapat terbang seperti pesawat kertas, dan tidak dapat mengarungi air seperti perahu kertas. Rasanya agak kasihan."

Midorima tak menjawab. Bukan, bukan itu.

Bangau-bangau itu bukan sekedar mainan kertas yang akan mengambang di air ataupun melayang di angkasa.

"Sejak pertama aku masuk rumah sakit, kau selalu membuatkan satu tiap harinya untukku. Aku penasaran, apakah ada maksud tertentu?"

Midorima tidak—tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Takao yang satu itu.

* * *

**H – 18**

Hari ini Takao merasa lemah sekali. Tubuhnya benar-benar susah untuk digerakkan, oleh karena itu ia hanya diam di atas ranjang. Di sebelahnya, Midorima sibuk dengan sebuah bangau kertas, seperti biasa.

"…hei, Shin-chan. Kau tahu tentang legenda seribu bangau kertas? Katanya, kalau kau bisa membuat seribu bangau satu permintaanmu akan dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu membuatkannya untukku tiap hari."

Tepat sekali.

"Tapi Shin-chan… lebih baik k-kau berhenti saja. Percuma…"

Takao tertawa hambar. Bahkan sekarang pun, mulai susah rasanya untuk sekedar berbicara.

"...aku tidak akan sembuh—"

Dalam protesan bisu, Midorima mengunci bibir Takao.

Desperasi ini seolah menelannya bulat-bulat. Dan bukan hanya Takao—ia juga makin depresi. Bagaimana caranya menghambat degenerasi saraf-saraf Takao sambil mencari cara untuk menyembuhkannya?

Bahkan dari awal—sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa sel saraf sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk beregenerasi. Apapun yang kau lakukan.

Dan ia tidak salah—ia berharap pada seribu bangau kertas dan ia tidaklah salah.

Takao pasti akan sembuh, karena Midorima selalu melakukan segala hal yang ia bisa. Dari bereksperimen dengan tabung reaksi hingga memanjatkan doa penuh desperasi.

Ia percaya, seribu bangau kertas itu tidaklah sia-sia.

* * *

**H – 1**

Sekarang adalah tanggal 21 November.

Takao masih terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya bagai telah tak bernyawa, namun matanya tetap terbuka. Ia masih sadar.

Midorima pun masih membuatkan bangau kertas untuknya.

"Takao,"

Hening.

"Takao."

Tidak ada respon.

Namun Takao menatap ke arahnya. Mata kelabu itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _emerald_ miliknya.

Kedua belah mata Midorima terasa panas. Tetesan air mata bening segera mendobrak kelopak matanya, namun ia tahan sekuat yang ia bisa. Digenggamnya tangan yang terkulai itu. Disematkannya satu lipatan kertas berbentuk bangau. Satu lagi, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu hari ini hari apa, Takao?"

Tentu saja ia tahu, taka akan ada lisan yang menjawab. Namun tatapan mata itu saja sudah cukup.

"Hari ini adalah tanggal 21 november. Seribu hari sejak kau tinggal di rumah sakit ini, seribu hari sejak aku datang dan menemanimu, seribu hari sejak aku membuatkan bangau kertas untukmu."

Bangau-bangau kertas bergelayutan di langit-langit ruangan, seolah menjadi saksi atas ucapan Midorima.

"Hari ini adalah tanggal 21 November, Takao. Hari ulang tahunmu."

Tentu saja ia masih ingat. Tak ada yang salah dengan kepalanya, yang bermasalah hanya saraf motoriknya.

"Dan hari ini adalah hari di mana aku membuatkan bangau kertas yang keseribu untukmu. Hadiah ulangtahunmu dariku. Maukah kau—kh, maukah kau mengucap permohonan pada seribu bangau yang sedang menatapmu saat ini?"

Ini bodoh—ini konyol. Namun ia ingin percaya. 'Berharaplah untuk sembuh. Kumohon. Cobalah mengharapkannya dan tunjukkan kalau ini semua bukan hal yang sia-sia.'

Midorima mulai menangis. Buliran-buliran air mata mulai turun dan menghalangi pandangannya. Kacamatanya basah. Dan ketika ia melepasnya, air matanya makin leleh begitu saja. Meleleh turun dan terjatuh bagaikan rintik hujan, kemudian turun ke sisi wajah Takao dan bergabung dengan aliran sungai bening di kedua sudut mata sang pemuda _raven._

Bukan hanya Midorima, Takao pun menangis.

Namun tak sama dengan Midorima, ia tidak terkungkung dalam desperasi. Alisnya sama sekali tak berkerut. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan ke atas—entah seberapa banyak usaha yang ia lakukan hanya untuk menggerakkan otot-otot wajahnya.

Takao menangis, tapi ia tersenyum.

Dan senyuman itu adalah salah satu dari senyuman terindah yang pernah diperlihatkan Takao pada Midorima.

Tanggal 21 November, dua insan tenggelam dalam lelehan air mata dan desperasi—dan juga setitik harapan.

* * *

**H**

Langit berubah kelabu, namun enggan menurunkan hujan.

Ruangan itu masih tetap saja putih, namun tinta merah menodai kanvas bersih itu.

Dinding putih pucat itu terlukisi oleh pola cipratan abstrak. Sebagian dari tinta merah itu mengering di sana, sebagian lagi turun ke lantai dan membanjiri jasad yang bukan lagi terlelap. Jasad itu tak lagi bernyawa, Midorima tahu betul dengan melihat sisi kepala yang berdarah dan nyaris pecah itu.

Dia mati.

Dia mati. Dia mati. Dia mati. Dia mati. Dia mati. Dia mati. Dia mati. Dia mati.

Setitik harapan yang baru saja ia genggam kemarin seolah terbang dan lenyap begitu saja.

* * *

H + 1

Langit hari ini benar-benar membuat suasana hatinya makin muram. Ia tampak begitu gelap dan kelam (mengingatkannya pada sepasang kelabu yang selalu ia rindukan), namun enggan menurunkan hujan. Seolah mengejek.

Beberapa orang mendahului hujan sang langit, namun ia tidak. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mendahului tetesan hujan pada pelupuk matanya.

Lagipula mau menangs sekarang pun sia-sia. Bisa apa sebuah tangisan? Merubah dunia?

"_Luka di kepalanya mengejutkan sekali, sepertinya ia terjatuh ketika berusaha turun dari tempat tidur."_

"_Namun dengan luka separah itu, rasanya mustahil.'_

"_Atau jangan-jangan ia memang sengaja menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding?"_

Ah.

Midorima makin lupa saja.

Untuk apa ia membawa bangau kertas warna hitam dalam genggaman tangannya?

* * *

.

.

.

_21 Novermber adalah hari di mana untuk terakhir kalinya Midorima menyaksikan senyum lekang dari seorang Takao Kazunari yang telah lama tak mengukir senyum di bibir pucatnya._

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Ada banyak hal yang ingin saya ucapkan namun pertama-tama ijinkan saya untuk berkata YOLO #dilemparsandal Demi cinta, ini kenapa saya malah bikin fic kelam macam begini buat ultah Takao? DX Saya bahkan sempet eneg sendiri liat fanfic saya yang jelas banget keliatan maksanya ini. I mean—MidoTaka anyone? Mereka itu makhluk yang ditakdirkan untuk terikat dengan genre humor! Beda, pokoknya beda sama AoKise yang angst basis (saya aja yang nekat negbanyolin mereka) dan KagaKuro yang ditakdirkan untuk fluffy things.**

**Fanfic ini salah. Anomali. Dan ya kalau hasilnya bagus gitu, PLIS INI KENAPA JADINYA ABSURD GINI?! #emosi #gigitsendal**

**Saat ini, saya merasa bersalah banget (lagian ngapain juga saya yang cuma bisa ngebanyol ini bikin fic kelem kejer gini?) sama Takao yang terlihat begitu lemah. Sama Midorima yang begitu ooc. Dan, uh…. Timpuk saya aja. Ini memang ooc, dan itu memang salah saya. Dan penyakitnya Takao itu. Itu sumpil saya dalam keadaan desperasi cuma ngandelin google sama wikipedia dan ambil satu page doang tanpa research lebih lanjut orz**

**Tapi tetep, happy birthday buat Takao (kecepetan sehari gegara besok saya harus bentrok sama jadwal kuliah), dan POKOKNYA MARI KITA SEBARIN VIRUS CINTA MIDOTAKA YANG LOVEY-DOVEY HUMORIS DAN KECE BADAI SELALU XDD #kenatendang**

**Salam cinta (gundhulmu),**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
